


A Bridge to Go Beyond

by AcademicRebel



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Closure, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademicRebel/pseuds/AcademicRebel
Summary: That although not connected by blood, she and her father are the same. Louise is a very smart girl. Her dad says so. Louise loves her dad, and he loves her.Aka. I need closure after that ending
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Bridge to Go Beyond

It’s fitting that on the day Sam “Porter” Bridges dies, the skies cry like they haven’t done so in years.

Time had not fallen since the fateful day at the incinerator north of Capital Knot when Sam had burned his bridges with the UCA and Louise Unger had taken her first breaths of fresh air. No one is sure exactly what he had done in those first years as a nomadic prepper. Many of his connections, including Deadman and President McClane, speculated that he had laid himself to rest along with his BB when his signal on the network died.

So for years before his resurfacing and actual passing, the Great Deliverer was considered deceased. The country mourned the legendary man and what little of his sorrowful story was released to the public Chiral Network. Unknowing that the man, for the first time since the death of his wife, felt truly alive.

~

Louise is a very smart girl.

When she is young the network says she is already learning things meant for bigger kids. The learning she does gets tougher and tougher and she loves it. Loves talking to her father about how she will be doing algebra soon, and about chemical reactions in water and how to balance them. 

Her dad always smiles at her and she always smiles back and loves the warm safe feeling when they're together. Sometimes dad leaves to work on the outside of the shelter or get food from the greenhouse because printed food is sometimes yuck. Louise absolutely adores apples and her dad planted lots of trees outside so she could eat as many as she wants. 

She doesn't tell her dad that even when they're not close that she still feels connected to him. It's inexplicable, but she knows he feels it too. 

Sometimes, she would get nightmares of before. Usually feelings of unease, extreme fear and splatters of out of focus red dominated these night terrors. There in the shelter with her dad she still would wake and wail and cry and he would come running even when dead asleep after a tiring day. He would hold her close and sing to her, the lullaby that never failed to be heard in the backdrop of her favorite dreams.

Once she had calmed she and her father would talk about her nightmares. He would explain what he could and promise that what he couldn't tell her about now would be told to her later. So that's how she knew that her dad was not hers by blood, but by choice. That bad people had hurt her and her dad before she could remember and he was doing his best to keep her safe. Louise is smart. Louise knows.

She knows her dad also gets nightmares. That although not connected by blood, she and her father are the same. Louise is a very smart girl. Her dad says so. Louise loves her dad, and he loves her.

By the time Lou is 10 years old her father has explained most of their story to her. Like why they live in a shelter when bigger towns have been popping up all over the West. Why the farm just over some of the ashen rocks north-west of their shelter has grown largely into a small town of its own. Why the towns visible from their shelter set off fireworks every year without fail on Lous “birthday”.Why a man in a suit shows up not long before her 11th.

Things change a bit after the day the man dad calls Die-Hardman comes to visit. They have a lot more visitors than just porters delivering supplies, her father takes her to major cities and everyone who seems important seems to know and respect dad. She goes to a school called United Knot University, Lou wants to help people. Things fall into a rhythm not long after.

Until her 18th birthday when everything she had been fearing comes to a head. 

~

The thing is, Sam Bridges is getting old. Already almost 40 by the time he went coast to cost and reconnected America. By the time his daughter is getting ready to become a fully fledged Medical Doctor, Sam is pushing 60. Repatriation is unlikely to happen when death is caused by the body itself.

There is a whirlwind of doctors and medical evaluations and preventative treatment they intend to put him through. Sam does not even really pay attention, because when his reason to live walks in the door he knows she knows.

Sam is tired. Louise knows. Sam Bridges dies peacefully in his sleep. 

His daughter holds his hand until the sun rises behind heavy clouds and tries not to weep with them.

~

“Come on Dad. One last delivery.”

Unknowingly parroting her father's own words to her 18 years later, Louise sets off for the small mountain south east of the farm with his urn carefully placed in her bag. Their shelter remains along with the apple orchard, signs of her father's hard work. Signs of his love for Louise and want to live all for her.

By the time she makes it to the sun bleached bridge like structure at the top of the mountain overlooking a lot of the west, Lou is teary eyed and humming her lullaby in an attempt to stay calm. Soaked and covered in mud from the torrential downpour the day before, by the time a suitable hole is dug by the structure she's run out of tears and hesitates in laying her dad to rest. The cold exterior of the urn makes her miss his warm smiles, crushing hugs and loving words. Taking a deep breath Dr. Louise Bridges lowers her father into his final resting place with a song that she hopes brings him peace, wherever he is.

_“See the sunset,_

_The day is ending_

_Let that yawn out_

_There's no pretending.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of making this a crossover where Sam wakes up in another universe as the main character lol. So far I've got half a chapter of "Sam wakes up as Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Acadamia"


End file.
